Fighfar
Fighfar (ファイファー, fuaifuaa) is a character from Summon Night Ex-These: Yoake no Tsubasa. Personality Fighfar has a very serious personality, but he is normally very friendly. He is very good at dealing with people, at the point that, even with his intimidating looks, anyone feels relaxed next to him. His favorite food is fish. Background Fighfar was the first one to act as a Guide for those who wished to be reborn. He was very respected and admired by the people from the Boundary of Worlds. He even got himself a pupil when a wanderer named Nova decided to stay and help him. At one point, he found out that people who ventured themselves inside the deepest part of a certain cave start restoring their memories from their past lives but, the more their stayed in the cave, the more their souls weakened, to a point where a person’s soul could be completely erased. Fearing that people could just kill themselves by accident using the cave, he decided to leave the job as a Guide to his disciple Nova and remained in the cave to guard it. He keeps a good relationship with the Tsuerze village that is close to his cave. People give him fish sometimes and he also give them some presents in return. Development Fighfar gets a message from Nova about what happened with Leonus, Ainna and himself in the Tower of Reincarnation and find the protagonists in his cave soon after. He helps them climb from the hole where they fell only for them to start screaming from fear at him. They didn’t expect Fighfar to be an enormous Phantom Beast and Fighfar was too accustomed with people from the village treating him normally. He becomes a type of master for the protagonists, giving them advices, teching new techniques, answering questions and more. Later in the game, when he judges that the main characters have souls strong enough, he brings them to the deepest part of the cave where they start to recover their memories little by little. Sometime later, Fighfar is visited by Nova once again and receive the “Lion Eyes” (獅子の瞳, shishi no hitomi), an artifact to open the gate to the Tower of Reincarnation. He gives the artifact to the protagonists when he feels they are ready for the final battle. They go to the tower to defeat Exena, the monster that was taking over the world; Fighfar followed them and was able to rescue the soul of one of the protagonists from being consumed by the enemy. He witnessed when the two heroes joined forces and defeated Exena. In the end, he suspected this all ended as Nova planed, since the protagonists’ inconvenient condition helped them resist Exena’s ability to take over one’s soul. He felt this was too much of a coincidence. Nova just pretended to not understand what he was talking about. Trivia *He self-proclaimed himself as the “master of hearts”. *When asking about Nova, Fighfar will say it was not so long since Nova became a Guide, what isn’t really the case. This probably means even Fighfar is not able to feel the passage of time in the Boundary of Worlds, or he is just lying. Gallery SNEX-Fighfar02.jpg|Fighfar full body art SNCollectionET-Fifer.jpg|Fighfar in Summon Night Collection Category:Characters Category:Summon Night Ex-These Character